main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother - Wikia Edition - The Huge Starting Plot
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - The Huge Starting Plot '''is the first episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on the 29th of August and the 30th of August. Big Brother - Wikia Edition - The Huge Starting Plot In this big brother series there will be 12 contestants however their will be a twist there will be 4 other people but they are coaches. There will be 4 teams , the leader of the 4 teams will be the coaches , coaches can never be up for elimination however they can be evicted if everyone in their team is eliminated. Please Welcome The Contestants!!!! Chanel : Hello I'm Chanel and I am the host of the biggest edition of Big Brother YETTT ''The Crowd Cheers Chanel : Well instead of standing about bitching lets get right into the newss Chanel : Our first contestant owns a show and is loved by everyone , Welcome ANGELA ANACONDA The doors open and out comes Angela Anaconda , she is strutting down waving and the crowd is cheering Chanel : Welcome Angela , have a great time , I cant be fucked speaking to you , get in that fucking house Angela : Uh okay Angela runs up the stairs and into the house Chanel : Welcome the next bitch , Bela Bela : Hello bitch, bye bitch Bela enters the house Chanel : What the fuck , well welcome next bitch Fearless Diva Fearless Diva : Hay Chanel , I write good sho... Chanel : I don't give a fuck Chanel pushes fearless diva into the house Chanel : Okay now we are going to introduce fucking , WUBZY Bone Hilda runs upstairs into the house Chanel : Uh well welcome fucking Kitty Pyrde Kitty : Red Cougar I'm in love with him Chanel : Well welcome the Red Cougar Red Cougar : lets fuck in the house Kitty The Red Cougar picks up Kitty and runs into the house with here Chanel : Ugh what the fuck , welcome Sister Whore Sassy Sister : Praise the lord bitches Sister whore sassy uses the powers of god and floats into the house Chanel : We are on a budget right now and we have to save time for that shitty show Cluedo that is airing next so imma just shove everyone in the house Chanel literally puts a truck in the house and empites out , Tom , Claire , Mandy , Angelle , Nanette , Douche Hottie , Queen Steph , Criminal and Chelsea Avenue THE TEAMS Team Bela - Claire , Criminal , Tom Team Angelle - Angela , Mandy , Nanette Team Steph - Bone Hilda , Chelsea Avenue, Douche Hottie Team Sister - Fearless Diva , Kitty Pyrde , Red Cougar THE HOUSE : Welcome Contestants , Welcome to the show , you are in the garden right now and must complete the challenge . Divided into their four teams, the Houseguests must hop across spinning mattresses in order to grab a teddy bear. The first team to have each member bring back a teddy bear wins the competition. That team’s coach will choose the first Head of Household. The coach of the team that places last must cast the sole vote to evict one of their members. Bela : TEAM GO GO GO WHAT THE FUCK Claire : WE ARE TRYING WHAT THE FUCK Criminal : Bela Shut the fuck up were trying Tom quickly snatches the first teddy bear TEAM BELA : YASS WE WIN Suddenley Bone Hilda snatches the teddy bear the minute Angela tries to grab it but Angela grabs the last teddy bear. THE HOUSE : Bela's team well done you win , Bela you must choose the new Head Of House Hold Bela : I choose Criminal Criminal sends a blowkiss to Bela THE HOUSE : Sister's team however , you lost and therefore you must choose to eliminate one member of your team Sister : Oh my gosh I am so sorry but I have to choose ... Kitty Kitty : It's fine THE HOUSE : Kitty you have lost your place in the big brother house please say your goodbyes Chanel : Well I hoped you like that , part 2 shall air soon , who else will leave in the grand opening, YOU DECIDE Chanel : Go to our website and choose who you want to evict , main-cast.wikia.com , ENJOY. Part 2 Chanel : Welcome back bitches , time to check in on the house THE HOUSE : Can the coaches please step forward , The coaches challenge today is Big Brother Derby , The four coaches are randomly paired up. They must race around a slippery racetrack in attempt to grab the tail of the other coach. The first coach in each pair to grab the other coach’s tail moves on to the final round. The final two coaches face-off in the same race and the winner of the final round wins the coach’s competition and can award one of their players safety for the week. THE HOUSE : BEGIN Bela : MOVE YOU ULGY BITCH Sister : I AM SO GOING TO POUND YOUR ASS ONCE THIS DONE Angelle : FUCK OF CHUNTS IM WINNING THIS Steph : Why am I even here Angelle grabs the tail of Steph '' Sister : WORK WITH ME STEPH Steph : Ummm Bela : IM GETTING THAT TAIL ''Bela snatches the tail off of Sisters ass HOUSE : Congratulations Bela and Anglle you must nowface each other , BEGIN Angelle : Hey Bela is that lea Michelle Bela : Huh where Angelle lunges at Bela but Bela turns around and grabs Angelle tail before she does Bela : I'm not stupid bitch Angelle : What the fuck HOUSE : I will see you bitches at elimination Part 3 THE HOUSE : Bitches did you actually think I would let you speak no fuck off Red Cougar : That's rude bitch I will kill you Nanette : Shut up cunt Bone Hilda : Who want's me to clean stuff THE HOUSE : NOMINATIONS BITCHES THE HOUSE : Criminal has been in the diary room and told me who he wants to put up for elimination THE HOUSE : Fearless Diva and Angela you are safe Fearless : Get rekt bitches cant wait to write a stor... THE HOUSE : Shut the fuck up, Tom and Claire you are safe Claire : Yass Tom Tom : Yes bitches THE HOUSE : Chelsea and Mandy , you are safe THE HOUSE : And Bone Hilda and Nanette you are safe , meaning Red Cougar and Douche Hottie you are up for eviction , but that can change , LET THE POWER OF VETO BEGIN THE HOUSE : If you are given the power of veto you can choose someone that is up for eviction and make them safe , The HoH then must choose someone else. Todays challenge the Houseguests must search through the laundry suds to find various coins. They must then toss the coins into a large coin slot on a vending machine. The first Houseguest to collect $1.30 will win the Golden Power of Veto. HoH Red Cougar and Douche Hottie will compete but the HoH but choose 3 more people to compete Criminal : I choose Tom , Claire and Fearless Claire : I love you Criminal Tom : Marry Me Fearless : Ye thanks Cri Criminal : Your welcome THE HOUSE : Let The Challenge begin The house scrambles around while Tom sneaks into the bedrooms and smells boxers , Everyone screams I found a pound , oh is that 10p until Red Cougar : I FOUND £1.30 THE HOUSE : Congratulations , who do you use the power of veto on Red Cougar : Me obviously THE HOUSE : Criminal , who will replace the Red Cougar Criminal : Fearless Diva Fearless : Are you not sorry bitc... THE HOUSE : Okay Fearless Diva , Douche Hottie , The person who is leaving today is in fact THE HOUSE : ... Fearless : ... Douche : ... Bela : ... Angelle : THE HOUSE : Douche Hottie , Douche Hottie you have lost your place in the Big Brother house, please say your goodbyes Douche Hottie : Good bye guys I love you Douche Hottie goes around kissing and hugging people Tom : Goodbye Douche , Remember come to fuck me at anytime Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"